Obsession
by Silvermoon48
Summary: Brownkit is average in every single way. Sunkit on the other hand is treated like Starclan's gift to the forest. Brownkit wishes that he could be noticed, but little does he know that his wish may come true. Always be careful for what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating Second Chance recently, but I have been busy and a new idea popped in my head. Tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter**

* * *

 _Thunderclan_

Leader: Dawnstar- (currently a queen)

Deputy: Lionfang- huge golden tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Goldberry- pretty golden she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Warriors:

Tanglefur- dark brown tom with wild, tangled fur and amber eyes

Sparrowflight- black tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

Daylight- pale yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Adderbite- dark grey tom with sharp yellow eyes

Apprentice- Sandpaw

Clearsight- white she-cat with sharp green eyes

Kitefeather- calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice- Fogpaw

Mountainpeak- grey-blue tom with white splashes and blue eyes

Darkfoot- dark brown tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Sandpaw- yellow tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Fogpaw- solid black tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Dawnstar- creamy white she-cat with blue eyes, (mother of Lionfang's kit, Sunkit)

Vinetail- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, (mother of Adderbite's kits, Stonekit and Wetkit)

Falconwing- light brown she-cat with dark brown spots and green eyes, (mother of Darkfoot's kit, Brownkit)

Kits:

Sunkit- beautiful golden she-cat with creamy, white paws and brilliant blue eyes

Stonekit- handsome grey tom with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Wetkit- dappled grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Brownkit- brown tom with dark brown points, one white paw, and amber eyes

Elders:

None

* * *

Brownkit laid down with his head on his paws as he stared at Dawnstar's nest. Cats had been coming in and out of the nursery non-stop since Sunkit's birth. Every cat knew she would be beautiful when she grew older as well as talented. Her mother was the clan leader, her father was the deputy, and her aunt was the medicine cat. Every cat doted on Sunkit as if she was blessed by Starclan themselves.

Stonekit and Wetkit were also treated like royalty. Stonekit had his father's muscular form and handsome features. Wetkit had a pretty pelt and a sleek body. Their parents were both respected senior warriors.

Everybody was already speculating on what Sunkit would be like when she got older. Some thought that she would become a beautiful she-cat who every tom chased after. She would have Wetkit by her side as her loyal best friend and Stonekit as her loving mate. She would become a nursery queen, raising strong, talented litters before retiring as an elder.

Some thought that she would excel in her training and her warrior ceremony would be pushed ahead. She would rise up to the status of deputy, then leader. She would become the wise and powerful Sunstar, who defended her clan at all costs.

Others, like Goldberry, hoped she would become a gentle medicine cat. She would work diligently with herbs and walk with Starclan in her dreams. She would interpret omens and be loved by all the clans.

Every single scenario had Sunkit being a respected and influential clan member. No matter what she did, she would be perfect. Wetkit and Stonekit would be by her side, supporting her along the way.

But Brownkit's name never came up. He had an ordinary brown pelt and average looks. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't handsome either. He also had ordinary parents who weren't especially pretty or talented. Even his name was one of the most common names a kit could have. He was completely average in everything.

Brownkit flattened his ears to his skull and let out a quiet huff. He desperately wished that he could stand out. Even if it was for something like his pelt color. He just wanted to be noticed and respected. He wanted to have everything Sunkit had.

At that moment Sunkit's eyes fluttered open. Brownkit snapped his head up in shock, for it was the first time she had opened her eyes. She looked back at him and tilted her head, her gorgeous blue eyes shimmering. Brownkit laid his head back down on his paws and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ' _Of course everything about her is perfect, down to the very last detail.'_ Sunkit tucked her head under her tail and continued to sleep. Brownkit soon found himself drifting off as well.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel really bad for Brownkit since he is never noticed. He is a lot like me in that way. Also I could use some OCs for the other clans. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, Sunkit. Your eyes are beautiful!" Brownkit woke up to the sound of Wetkit's squeal. He blinked his eyes open and looked around to see all the kits and queens gushing over Sunkit. Dawnstar was proudly wrapped around her kit and seemed pleased with all the attention she was getting. Sunkit wriggled out of her mother's grasp and stretched.

"Would you like us to show you around the camp?" Stonekit asked. Sunkit stared at him confused and he purred. "Oh, my name is Stonekit and this is my sister, Wetkit," he said. Sunkit looked around the den until her eyes fell on Brownkit. Stonekit and Wetkit followed her gaze.

"That's just Brownkit," Wetkit said with a dismissive flick of her tail. Brownkit felt a bit hurt by the blatant dismissal, but he had learned to hide it long ago. But Sunkit wouldn't stop staring at him and Brownkit felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Brownkit," she said and all the queens gasped.

"Her first words…" Vinetail cooed. Sunkit stumbled over to Brownkit. Her first steps were shaky, but she soon got the hang of it. She soon stood right in front of Brownkit. He twitched under her intense gaze.

"Brownkit…" she repeated. Then she shook her head. "Brownkit, can you show me around camp?" she asked him. Dawnstar got up from her nest and walked over to the pair.

"Um… sweety. Stonekit and Wetkit already offered. How about you go with them," Dawnstar said and tried to pick her up by her scruff. But Sunkit ducked and stepped closer to Brownkit.

"I would like Brownkit to do it," she purred. Dawnstar and the rest of the queens looked at each other in bewilderment while Stonekit and Wetkit gave each other a confused glance. Falconwing rushed over to her kit and started pushing him out of the nursery.

"You heard what Sunkit said, go show her around the camp!" she said, clearly excited that her plain and boring kit got such an honor. Brownkit tumbled out of the nursery with Sunkit skipping after him. He growled and shook the dust from his fur. Sunkit turned to him and beamed.

"Let's go, Brownkit!" she squealed. Brownkit padded away with Sunkit racing after him, kicking up sand in her wake. She accidentally sprayed the mouse that Sparrowflight was eating with sand and he grunted in annoyance.

"Hey-," he trailed off when he saw who it was.

"Sorry," Sunkit said with a guilty look on her face.

"Not your fault, Sunkit," he purred. "I'm Sparrowflight. This is your first time out of the nursery, isn't it?" Brownkit stared in shock at as the normally moody warrior was chatting happily with the kit.

"Yes, Brownkit's showing me around!" she said and Sparrowflight glanced at him before turning his attention back onto Sunkit.

"Oh, well. Have fun," he smiled at Sunkit. He then turned to look at Brownkit and snapped, "Watch where you're going next time!" Brownkit was tempted to spit back at the warrior, but he held his tongue and dipped his head. He turned and stalked away with Sunkit on his heels. He looked back to see Sunkit staring at the ground with a weird look on her face. When she looked up, Brownkit nearly stumbled over his paws. _That was a face no kit should be able to make._ He felt his fur crawl and he quickly turned his head around. ' _What is she so angry about?'_ he thought. She already had Sarrowflight eating her dirt, and he wasn't even that gentle with his own mate! A feeling of unease prickled his paws and his legs were stiff as he walked. When they reached a mossy stump covered with ferns, he looked back to see Sunkit with her usual bright and cheerful attitude. ' _Maybe I just imagined it,'_ Brownkit soothed himself and his fur fell flat on his spine.

Sunkit looked up at him and asked, "What is this Brownkit?" He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Stonekit and Wetkit.

"This is the apprentice's den," Stonekit said while knocking into Brownkit. Wetkit appeared on Sunkit's other side.

"You'll be sleeping in here once you're six moons old," she explained. Brownkit took the opportunity to slink back towards the nursery. He hoped that Sunkit would just stick with the two older kits, like everyone expected her to do. But instead she ignored the siblings and caught up to Brownkit. Sparrowflight watched the scene with wide eyes and Stonekit and Wetkit sputtered in indignity. Brownkit held back a groan. Why couldn't Sunkit just leave him alone. He was nothing but a plain, boring kit who would grow up to be a plain, boring warrior. The kind of cat who was just another face in the crowd. Not one fit for prophecies and destinies. Not at all like Sunkit. But here she was, skipping along beside him with a huge smile on her face.

Brownkit pricked his ears as the gorse tunnel rustled. He saw the dawn patrol consisting of Lionfang, Adderbite, Sandpaw, and Daylight pad into the clearing. Daylight went over to her mate, Sparrowflight, and started sharing tongues with him. Sandpaw clearly wasn't a morning cat as he headed straight to the apprentice's den as soon as Adderbite dismissed him.

"Who are they?" Sunkit asked Brownkit, her eyes wide.

"The yellow tom is Sandpaw," he said as he disappeared into the apprentice's den. "His mentor, the dark grey tom, is Adderbite. He's also Stonekit and Wetkit's father. The yellow she-cat with Sparrowflight is Daylight and the big golden tabby is Lionfang. He's the deputy and your father," Brownkit finished. Suddenly a shadow fell over the two kits and Brownkit looked up to see Lionfang looming over them.

"Sunkit! You're out of the nursery," he boomed. Sunkit nodded her head shyly and Lionfang purred, "You're eyes are just as pretty as your mother's." Sunkit blinked at the praise and he licked her head. He then looked up and glanced around, overlooking Brownkit completely. "Where are Wetkit and Stonekit?" he asked. Sunkit just shrugged.

"I don't know,"

"Aren't they showing you around camp?" he tilted his head.

"Nope! Brownkit is!" she said. When she said Brownkit's name, she gazed admiringly up at him. Lionfang's eyes finally focused on him.

"I see…" he said, clearly wondering why his daughter would want someone like Brownkit to show her around camp. He nodded at Brownkit and padded off to the nursery.

"Come on Brownkit," she said as she raced off towards the warrior's den. Brownkit sighed and trotted after her. He easily overtook her by the time they reached the warrior's den. Brownkit stopped and he looked back to see Sunkit barreling towards the nettle patch beside the warrior's den. Thinking fast, he lunged at Sunkit and grabbed her by the scruff. She instead of struggling, she immediately relaxed in his grip and he put her down in front of the warrior's den.

"That's stinging nettle," he explained. "It hurts a lot and will give you a nasty rash." Sunkit stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing. Brownkit grew uncomfortable and was about to say something, but Sunkit beat him to it.

"You saved me Brownkit," she said in awe. "You are so strong and brave." Brownkit shuffled his paws. What he did wasn't even worthy of praise, but he didn't know what to say to the kit. So he just dipped his head awkwardly and turned to face the warrior's den. ' _I don't know why she's so attached to me, it'll probably just fade away as she gets older.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**I will update Second Chance soon, thank you Mad Hat Dragon, Jeech, and Willow Likes Cats for following this story! It says that I have two reviews, but they don't show up… I think it's a glitch. Also I made a mistake in the allegiances that I fixed. Enjoy!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: What is your interpretation of the omen?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

It has been three moons since Sunkit was born. In that time, Daylight moved into the nursery expecting another litter of kits. Sandpaw and Fogpaw were anxious to meet their younger siblings. Wetkit was excited that there was going to be new kits to boss around. Stonekit acted like he didn't care, but Brownkit could see the eager gleam in his eyes. He wasn't really sure what Sunkit thought. As for him, he was just looking forward to the change of pace.

Every day, he would be rudely awoken. Sometimes it was Wetkit, who would jab at him with her sharp kitten claws and demand that he fetch her a piece of prey. Other times it was Stonekit, who would be loudly complaining about something or another and accidently stomp all over him. More than half the time it was Sunkit who would kick or roll over him in her sleep.

From the moment she opened her eyes, she seemed to stick to Brownkit's side like pine sap. She even slept in Falconwing's nest instead of Dawnstar's. Even when she was forced to sleep in her own mother's nest, she would be right beside Brownkit in the morning. Everyone was perplexed by her behavior. Brownkit was just annoyed that she wouldn't leave him alone.

He was currently sunning himself in the clearing. He hardly ever played like the other kits did. Falconwing often tried to get him to play, but her efforts were usually in vain. He just found it confusing why anyone would like to do something that made them use up their energy. Playing just made him tired, then again he was always tired so it didn't make much of a difference.

"Hey Sunkit!" Stonekit meowed, padding over. The golden she-cat looked up from where she had been curled up next to Brownkit. She never played either and just sat right by Brownkit's side for most of the day.

"Yes?" she said, tilting her head.

"Would you like to play with us?" he asked hopefully.

Sunkit just yawned, "No thank you." Stonekit looked crestfallen and Brownkit decided that now would be a good time to test out his theory.

"I'll play with you," he said in a monotone voice. He really didn't want to, but he had to figure something out. Stonekit glared at him and opened his mouth to snap something but Sunkit interjected.

"Oooh let's play mossball!" she squealed, bouncing up and down with excitement. Stonekit gave her a confused look.

"I thought you didn't want to play," he said. Sunkit just shrugged, her face alight with joy.

"I want to do whatever Brownkit is doing," she said earnestly. ' _As I thought,'_ Brownkit sighed. The three kittens made their way to where Wetkit was crouched down beside the gorse tunnel.

"Wetkit!" Stonekit called to his sister. She jumped and spun around, her eyes wide with fright.

"I-I wasn't doing anything. I wasn't trying to sneak out of camp or-Stonekit!" she growled at her brother. Sunkit hid her giggles behind her long, feathery tail. Wetkit cuffed her brother's ears and snapped, "We have to be quiet, don't go around shouting my name!"

"Why do we have to be quiet?" Sunkit asked. Stonekit and Wetkit shared a glance and Brownkit inwardly groaned, ' _Oh don't tell me that we're doing what I think we're doing.'_

Wetkit glanced around the clearing to make sure no one was listening and bent her head down low. "We're going to sneak out of camp," she whispered, her eyes burning with a fierce light. Sunkit's eyes widened and Brownkit decided that he should intervene.

"We can't go out of camp until we're apprentices," he said smoothly. Sunkit blinked up at him while Stonekit just growled.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. Wetkit flicked her tail in front of his muzzle to silence him.

"Idiot," she hissed. Stonekit spit her tail out and glared at her before continuing in a quieter tone.

"Exactly, that's a whole moon away."

Brownkit rolled his eyes, "You've waited for five moons already, one moon will pass by before you know it."

"I knew you wouldn't like the idea," Wetkit huffed. She turned to Sunkit, "What about you, will you come with us?"

Sunkit pressed herself against Brownkit's side and smiled, "I'm going to wait until I'm an apprentice to go out of camp." Stonekit and Wetkit gave each an uneasy look.

"I guess we can wait…" Stonekit said. Brownkit snorted, ' _Of course they would listen to anything_ Sunkit _says.'_ Stonekit gives him a sideways glance when he hears his snort and he winces. ' _I really need to stop snorting and sighing all the time.'_

"Then we can play something else!" Wetkit said to break the brief silence.

"Yeah! I wanted to play mossball!" Sunkit exclaimed. She and Wetkit raced off to the nursery to make a mossball. Brownkit was about to follow before a paw pinned his tail to the ground.

"What is it Stonekit?" he asked in a bored tone. He didn't need to turn around to know that Stonekit was baring his fangs.

"I want to know why Sunkit is always around you," he growled.

Brownkit just shrugged and replied, "I don't really know and I don't really care. It's more annoying than anything." He could practically see Stonekit's fur bristling at his comment. Brownkit felt the pressure on his tail vanish and walked away towards his favorite patch of sunshine. He knew Sunkit would be upset at him for ditching her. But maybe it would get her off his back. Brownkit settled down and let the warmth flow through his body. It was pleasant at first, but soon became uncomfortably hot. All of a sudden, it felt like he was on fire. He tried to jump up, but found that he couldn't move. He opened his jaws, but no sound came out. All he could do was writhe in agony as the heat scorched every single part of his body. It smothered him and he soon felt like he was going to suffocate. ' _I'm going to die.'_

"-kit! Hey Brownkit!" Brownkit's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, trying to soothe his racing heartbeat. Sunkit was standing before him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, i'm fine," he said and licked his ruffled fur back into place.

"Come on! We have the mossball ready!" she beamed and trotted towards the clearing where Stonekit and Wetkit were waiting with the mossball. ' _I should have known that she wouldn't let me go so easily,'_ he sighed. He stopped and glared at his paws, ' _No! No more sighing!'_ With an angry huff he stalked after Sunkit. ' _What just happened? Was it an omen? If it was I wonder what it meant…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeech: Yes, the omen was a little obvious, but thanks for your reply! It really does mean a lot to me. Also thanks for the OC!**

 **ChiggnNuget: Thank you so much!**

 **Dappledleaf The Bootiful: Hello Dappledleaf! Thanks for your oc, I am going to use her. I love being alone too, socializing is very hard sometimes.**

 **Mad Hat Dragon: Thanks!**

 **I have already got 6 follows, 5 favs, and 8 reviews and I'm only on the fourth chapter! Thank you to Jeech, ChiggnNuget, Dappledleaf the Bootiful, Mad Hat Dragon, UnderTheStory, and Willow Likes Cats for your follows/favs!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: What is Brownkit's personality?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Brownkit! Brownkit! Wake up!" Brownkit blinked his eyes opened and yawned. Honestly, can't a cat get any rest in Thunderclan? It had felt like a heartbeat since he fell asleep. Falconwing was standing over him, her eyes bright and tail lashing. "We have to go, Daylight's kitting!" Brownkit looked at Daylight's nest where the yellow she-cat was writhing in pain. Goldberry was feeling her swollen belly and whispering encouragement in her ears. Vinetail was ushering Stonekit and Wetkit out of the nursery. Dawnstar and Sunkit were nowhere in sight. Brownkit looked at the pretty golden medicine cat and realized how much Sunkit looked like her. They had the same slender build, sleek fur, and long, feathery tails. They also had the same coat color. Although it made sense that Sunkit looked so much like her since they were kin, she looked more like Dawnstar and Goldberry's kit than Lionfang's. Brownkit obediently followed Falconwing out of the nursery where the other kits and queens were waiting. Wetkit haughtily turned her nose up at him.

"You could sleep through anything. Daylight had been crying loud enough to wake up the entire clan!" Brownkit didn't feel like replying and Stonekit jumped in for him anyway.

"You weren't much better you know. You only woke up when Vinetail swatted your head," he said snarkily.

"Shut up Stonekit!" Wetkit spat and jumped at her brother. Brownkit just shook his head and walked away. He saw Sunkit surrounded by many of the warriors (excluding Sparrowflight who was sitting outside the nursery) and her parents.

"Yes! It was Sunkit who woke up first and got Goldberry!" Dawnstar said proudly.

"Wow Sunkit!" Mountainpeak purred. Brownkit rolled his eyes as they continued to praise her. ' _I guess going to get to get the medicine cat is worthy of praise now. If it had been me, no would bat an eye.'_ He wasn't surprised though. The whole clan worshipped Sunkit, (Stonekit and Wetkit to a lesser degree). Even Brownkit's own parents spent more time coddling the other kits than they spent with Brownkit. But he didn't really care anymore. For him it was better to be left alone than to be bothered by everyone all day.

Sunkit didn't seem to react to the praise at all though. She didn't even seem like she was paying attention. Brownkit tried to avoid her gaze, but she soon zeroed in on him. Brownkit groaned, ' _It's like she has a detector that goes off whenever I am near.'_ Sunkit pushed through the crowd of warriors who called after her in confusion. Brownkit decided that avoiding her was a lost cause and waited for her instead.

"Hey Brownkit!" she chirped, her eyes bright. "Did I do good?" She looked so hopeful and anxious that Brownkit decided to humor her. ' _Maybe she'll leave me alone.'_

"Uhh… yeah, sure," he said. Sunkit's eyes seemed to brighten even more if that were possible and she seemed to radiate happiness.

"I did good! If you say I did, then I must have! I'm so happy, Brownkit!" she squealed. Brownkit took a step back. His words were nowhere near as glowing as the words her parents and the warriors said. But Sunkit was practically bouncing and rolling around on the floor in joy. Everyone was watching the exchange and seemed to be just as confused as Brownkit. Suddenly a loud shriek came from the nursery, making everyone jump. Sparrowflight lashed his tail, but otherwise remained calm. Brownkit respected the warrior and his level head. He seemed to realize that it did no good worrying and pacing like an angry badger. After a few more yowls, Goldberry stuck her head out.

"Everyone is fine!" she called. "Two healthy she-kits and one tom!" Everyone seemed to relax and pad back to their dens. Sparrowflight stalked into the nursery with Fogpaw and Sandpaw at his heels. The kits and queens waited outside to give the family some time alone.

"Arghhhh," Stonekit groaned. "Why do we have to wait outside."

Vinetail cuffed him over the ears and snapped, "Stop complaining Stonekit! Daylight just gave birth and her family needs some space."

Wetkit giggled and added, "Especially from you and your whining."

"I DO NOT WHINE!" Stonekit screeched. Vinetail slammed her paws down on both of her kits.

"Settle down and shut up you little pieces of foxdung!" she growled. Brownkit knew never to cross the hot tempered queen. She would snap at everybody and give someone a good cuff around the ears if they deserved it. Everybody except Sunkit of course, but no one yelled at her. Wetkit got her strong will and bossy attitude from her mother, while Stonekit picked up on her swears and quick temper. But Vinetail really did care about all the kits, including Brownkit. He felt more of a motherly connection to her rather than to Falconwing and she was one of the few to ever notice his accomplishments.

Sandpaw was out of the nursery first, followed by Fogpaw. The queens herded their kits inside to go back to sleep. As Brownkit entered the nursery, the smell of milk was stronger than ever as well as a hint of blood. Daylight lay exhausted in her nest with Sparrowflight sitting by her head and grooming her pelt. He beckoned the older kits to meet their new denmates. Brownkit peered into the nest and saw three tiny kits nursing at Daylight's belly. One of the she-cats was pale yellow with a white chest. The other she-cat and the tom were black, but the tom had white patches covering his pelt.

"We decided on Palekit for the sandy she-kit and Shadekit for the black one," Sparrowflight whispered.

Stonekit tipped his head in confusion and loudly asked, "Wait, what abo-" Wetkit whacked him over the head with her paw and glared at him. Stonekit sheepishly looked at his paws and continued in a softer voice, "What about the tom?" Daylight lifted her head and focused her weary eyes on Sunkit.

"You were the one to get the medicine cat, it would be an honor if you could name one of our kits," she said. Sunkit tilted her head to the side and Brownkit widened his eyes in shock. Naming someone's kit was a huge honor and usually done by close kin. But Daylight made it sound like it would honor _them_ if Sunkit named their kit. ' _I don't know why I'm surprised anymore.'_

"How about Nightkit for his pelt that is dark like the night sky and his patches that look like stars," Sunkit said after a few moments of thinking. She quickly glanced at Brownkit for approval and he nodded. Daylight purred at the name and Sparrowflight smiled. Stonekit and Wetkit were already heading to Vinetail's nest. Brownkit turned around to go to his own when he stopped. Sunkit seemed to be glaring at the little kits. Not just one of annoyance, but full on hate. Brownkit quickly turned around. It was the same look she had on her first day out of the nursery when Sparrowflight snapped at him. He felt his fur crawl as he curled up into his nest and closed his eyes. He almost flinched when Sunkit joined him a few moments later. Something was wrong with her, very wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to picpicbottem and Meazura for following this story!**

 **Mad Hat Dragon: I posted a review on your story, sorry I didn't check it out earlier. I don't know if it showed up though.**

 **BlurstartheleaderofWildclan: Here you go! I'm really glad that you are so excited!**

 **Jeech: Thank you, your review made me smile!**

 **I really appreciate all the reviews you guys give me and they really motivate me. I would love for more, they make me so happy!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: Spoiler Alert: One of the kits is going to die. Which one will it be?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

"Honestly Shadekit! How many times has it been this moon!" Daylight said in exasperation as she led her kit to the medicine cat's den. Shadekit had a pretty nasty cut on her ear and one of her pads was torn.

"S-Sorry mother," she stuttered. "We were j-just play fi-fighting." Daylight sighed and pushed her daughter into the medicine cat's den for Goldberry to look at. Sunkit approached Daylight, her beautiful golden head dipped in shame.

"I apologize Daylight, it's my fault for not watching her better," she said.

"No need to apologize Sunkit, you did nothing wrong. It's my own fault as their mother so don't you worry your pretty little head about anything," Daylight soothed. Sunkit nodded and walked towards Brownkit with a bounce in her step. Brownkit was about to groan, but held it in as she plopped down beside him. Sunkit still hadn't grown out of her strange fascination with him. He was actually looking forward to his apprentice ceremony so that he could put some distance in between them. Brownkit thought that he was the only kit in existence who wasn't excited about his apprenticeship. Then he would have to do actual work! He almost shuddered thinking about how he would be run ragged by his mentor and forced to do all the meaningless apprentice tasks.

He watched as Shadekit trudged out of the medicine cat's den to Daylight. Nightkit and Palekit were at their mother's side and she started to scold them. They ducked their heads and glanced at each other, but said nothing. Something had been bothering Brownkit recently. He couldn't quite put his paw on it, but something was off about the three youngest kits. At first they were adventurous and loved harassing him as he napped. Then after they turned one moon old, they just stopped. At first he was surprised and relieved, but soon he began to get worried. They started to avoid him like he was Greencough, making up excuses to get away whenever he entered their proximity. They became more shy and reclusive than before. They also started to make frequent trips to the medicine cat's den because of an injury. They claimed they got them from playing too roughly, but Brownkit was suspicious. Normally he wouldn't really care (as heartless as that sounds) and would try not to get involved. But this time, he felt like he had something to do with it and he didn't want to live with a guilty conscience.

"I wonder why the kits are getting hurt so often," Brownkit said out of the blue.

Sunkit just shrugged, "I don't know, they probably just play too roughly." Brownkit narrowed his eyes at the blatant dismissal.

"A little too rough, don't you think?" he asked. "Those injuries don't really seem like accidents." Sunkit's ears twitched, ' _Ah, so you are hiding something.'_

"Well, I think the kits would say something if they were being bullied," Sunkit said, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Brownkit said before resting his head on his paws. That was the first time Sunkit had _ever_ disagreed with him and that alone was enough for him to realize that something was up.

* * *

Brownkit strolled across the clearing to the nursery where all three kits were being punished. Along the way he nearly collided into Wetpaw who was carrying a finch to the apprentice's den. She dropped her fresh-kill on the ground in surprise and shook her head.

"Watch it kit!" she snapped and scooped up her prey. Brownkit rolled his eyes. Ever since becoming an apprentice, Wetpaw looked down on him even more than before. She would take every opportunity to order him around, though she never did the same to _Sunkit_. Brownkit dipped his head to her to avoid confrontation and continued walking. The scent of warmth and milk hit his nose as he walked in. He saw the three littermates lounging around in boredom. As soon as they saw him however, they immediately shot up, eyes wide and fur bristling.

"Hey Shadekit, how's the ear?" he asked cooly.

"F-fine," the black she-cat whispered. Her siblings were cowering in fear on the ground beside her. Brownkit tilted his head to the side.

"What's going on in here?" Brownkit looked over his shoulder and saw Sunkit with her usual happy grin on her face. How did he not notice her come in? Turning back to face the kits, he saw that all three were trembling, a look of pure terror on their faces.

"I was just checking on the kits," Brownkit replied smoothly.

"You would be such a good father someday," Sunkit gushed and rubbed her muzzle on his side.

"I would have to find the right she-cat first," he shrugged. ' _She had better not have been hinting at something.'_ Sunkit just smiled up at him and ushered the younger kits to their nest.

"You three have to rest and promise not to get into so much trouble tomorrow," she meowed. The kits stiffened up at her touch and quickly scrambled into their nest. Brownkit heard a rustle as the queens entered the nursery.

"Oh Sunkit, you would make an excellent mother," Falconwing cooed.

"Or leader," Dawnstar added.

"I think I would like to have a litter of kits when I get older," Sunkit meowed thoughtfully.

"Ohhh, who's going to be the father?" Daylight purred jokingly. Sunkit turned to face Brownkit, her face alight with joy and determination.

"Brownkit!" she said affirmatively. Daylight and Dawnstar reeled back and exchanged glances. Falconwing rushed forward and started squealing like a moon old kit.

"You would really choose my son? Oh Sunkit, I would be honored if you would do that! I thought that there was no way in Starclan that he could attract the attention of someone like you!" she gushed, her fur fluffed out with excitement. ' _Gee thanks. I always knew you believed in me.'_ Brownkit thought sarcastically.

"Well you don't have to decide things like that right now," Dawnstar interrupted his mother's chattering and guided Sunkit to her nest.

"No, I've already decided," Sunkit chirped. "I want Brownkit as my mate… and nothing's going to change that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey...**

* * *

Weak morning sunlight filtered through the apprentice's den as Brownpaw blinked open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sunkit's golden pelt curled up beside him. As soon as he stirred, she opened up her bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her flatly.

"It's only natural for mates to sleep in the same nest," she chirped, rubbing her head under his chin.

"We're not mates," Brownpaw sighed and stood up. "Go back to your mother, i'm sure she will be worried," he said coldly. Dawnstar and the rest of the clan would overact if they noticed she was missing. The den was empty meaning Wetpaw, Stonepaw, Sandpaw, and Fogpaw were probably all out with their mentors already. Suddenly a loud screech came from outside.

"Sunkit! She's gone!" immediately he heard cats scrambling all around the clearing, desperately calling Sunkit's name. Brownpaw scowled and nudged Sunkit outside.

"I knew they would cause a fuss," he grumbled. As soon as he pushed the kit into the clearing, everybody crowded around her.

"Sunkit! Where did you go, everyone was so worried!" Dawnstar said as she covered her daughter in furious licks

"I was just in the apprentice's den with Brownpaw," she said smiling.

"I see…," Dawnstar frowned in his direction. "Brownpaw, come up with me to my den for a moment."

Brownpaw glared at the ground, ' _Of course everything is my fault,'_ he thought bitterly. The two cats padded into the den, quickly followed by Lionfang. The rest of the clan slowly started to return to their duties. A prickle of unease ran through his pelt as he entered through the lichen covered entrance and sat in front of the leader and deputy. Lionfang was glaring at him and wrinkling his muzzle as if he disgusted him. Dawnstar was more composed, but Brownpaw could see the anger in her eyes.

"Why was Sunkit in the apprentice's den with you?" the she-cat asked cooly.

"She was sleeping next to me when I woke up," he replied in a monotone voice. Something as trivial as this didn't need an interrogation. Lionfang's fur bristled, apparently he didn't like the apprentice's answer.

"I know you did something to my kit, why else would she follow _you_ around all the time," he snapped.

"I don't know why she does this, but I haven't done anything to her," Brownpaw said.

"Foxdung!" Lionfang roared and slashed at Brownpaw's muzzle. The deputy's sharp claws made a deep gash on the side of his face. Brownpaw hissed in pain and unsheathed his claws on instinct. Dawnstar jumped up when she saw this.

"How dare you unsheathe your claws in front of your leader and deputy!" she screeched. "Not only did you do that, but you lied to us as well! Are you a clan-cat or a filthy rogue!" Brownpaw grit his teeth as he felt blood trickle down his muzzle and dot the sandy ground below.

"Stay away from our daughter if you know what's good for you foxheart," Lionfang growled. Brownpaw dipped his head and padded out of the den.

' _No leader should act like that, and to an apprentice! What was the last leader thinking when they appointed her as deputy?'_ Brownpaw padded towards the medicine cat's den to get his wound treated when he saw Sunpaw bounding up to him with her usual sunny smile.

"Hey Brownpaw, what did...," she trailed off as she saw the huge gash on his face. Her eyes widened then narrowed and her smile dropped from her face. Brownpaw felt the air turn cold and he shivered. "Why did they do that to you?" Sunpaw asked quietly.

"B-because they thought that I was doing something to you," Brownpaw answered, frightened by Sunkit's tone.

"Oh?" she said, her face unreadable.

"They are just very protective of you, after all you are their only kit," Brownpaw meowed quickly. Sunkit was silent for a few moments before an apologetic smile slipped on her face.

"I'm very sorry about that," she said. Brownpaw let out a sigh of relief, why was he so scared of this kit? Her eyes slowly looked up to meet his and his heart froze. Her eyes were something sinister and dark, with unbridled fury twinkling in its depths. A slow, sadistic grin spread across her muzzle as she spoke.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

* * *

Q.O.T.D.: Any thoughts on Dawnstar and Lionfang?


	7. Chapter 7

**Mad Hat Dragon: I'll try not to disappear again, sorry again!**

 **Kitty-Guardian Dorothy: Thanks for giving this story a chance! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Jeech: I think that Dawnstar and Lionfang were right to be worried of course, but they might have overreacted. But it's all up to you on how you think about it. Also I made Driftfur into the former leader, he will be included later in the story. Thank you!**

 **Obfiction: Thank you so much, your comment really made my day. You're so nice, thanks again!**

 **A random person: Horror is going to come soon, don't worry. Thanks for your OC!**

 **Q.O.T.D.: Who is your favorite character and why?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

"Sunkit, although you are only five moons old, you have shown the skills and intelligence of a cat twice your age. Therefore, it is with great honor that we accept you as an apprentice of Thunderclan. Sunkit, from this moment on you will now be known as Sunpaw."

' _She's acting like Sunpaw is blessing us with her very existence.'_ Brownpaw narrowed his eyes in distaste.

Dawnstar continued on with obvious pride in her voice, "Lionfang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You are strong, loyal, and brave and have received excellent training from Driftstar. I hope you can pass down all you know onto Sunpaw." Dawnstar concluded the ceremony as mentor and apprentice touched noses.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" the clan howled as if Thunderstar himself came down from the sky.

' _And of course no one cares that Sunpaw is being mentored by her father.'_ Brownpaw thought bitterly. He gave a few half-hearted cheers before he turned his back on the cats swarming around Sunpaw. Dawnstar and Lionfang were all over her, nuzzling her and purring their congratulations. Watching Sunpaw's apprentice ceremony reminded him of his own, and that was an experience he would like to forget.

 _Brownkit wasn't excited to be an apprentice, quite the opposite actually. He would hate having to train all day instead of just lie around. But there was a small bubble of excitement inside of him. Even before Sunkit was born, cats would always look down on him. They would always compare him to the strong, sturdy Stonekit or the graceful, pretty Wetkit. But after Sunkit was born, they stopped altogether. It was like he was invisible, no one would notice he was there. He was forever stuck in her shadow and no matter what he did, he couldn't get out. He grew used to being alone and going unnoticed, so he accepted it. But a small part of him was still yearning for attention. He wanted cats to watch his accomplishments and praise him._

 _They would have to acknowledge him at his apprentice ceremony. They would have to call out his name and congratulate him. Even if they went back to ignoring him the next day, he would at least get what it felt like to be Sunkit._

' _My ceremony is soon, shouldn't my mother come make sure i'm ready?' Brownkit looked around the camp for Falconwing. He eventually caught sight of her watching Nightkit, Palekit, and Shadekit tumble around in the dust. Brownkit flattened his ears and glared at the ground, of course she wouldn't._

" _Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar's call rang out through the camp and Brownkit got up to his paws. This was it._

" _Today we will be naming a new apprentice. Brownkit, please come forward." Brownkit padded up the high rock to stand by Dawnstar's side. His normally slouched posture was ramrod straight and his ears were pricked in anticipation._

' _My mother is actually watching me, and my father is here too!'_

" _Brownkit, do you from this day forward you will now be known as Brownpaw. Sparrowflight, you have proven yourself to be quick and cunning. I hope you can pass down all you know onto Brownpaw." Dawnstar concluded with a flick of her tail._

' _Sparrowflight doesn't like me very much, he's pretty moody and hard to get along with. Even so, he's much like me in some ways and he's someone I respect,' Brownpaw reached up to touch noses with his new mentor. Sparrowflight's yellow eyes seemed to be narrowed in distaste, but Brownpaw knew that that was what they were always like._

 _As he pulled back, he felt his belly churn with the anticipation of what was about to come. Cats would call his name, most would do so only out of obligation. But it would still feel nice to be noticed for once. Falconwing would race over to him and blabber out apologies for not being there before the ceremony. Darkfoot would come up to him and smile, saying how proud he was of him. Brownpaw would forgive his parents for their neglect and they would start a new relationship. He would finally have a family._

 _But before the clan could start cheering, Dawnstar spoke up, "I have another announcement to make. My daughter, Sunkit has shown remarkable talent and expressed her desire to be made an apprentice early. So in one moon, Sunkit will become an apprentice as well. We are truly lucky to have someone like her in our clan." Sunkit was seated beside Lionfang, her face was just as sunny and cheerful as ever._

" _Wow! A moon early? The last cat who was apprenticed early was Driftstar!"_

" _Well i'm not surprised. Sunkit was destined for greatness from the moment she was born."_

" _Sunkit is probably Driftstar reincarnated!"_

 _The clan's excited chattering was interrupted by Lionfang's loud voice._

" _Sunkit! Sunkit!" he started chanting._

" _Sunkit! Sunkit! Sunkit!" the clan quickly caught on and yowled her name to Silverpelt._

 _Falconwing was cooing at Sunkit and animatedly talking with Lionfang about how wonderful his daughter was. Darkfoot was one of the many cats who were offering their praise to her. Brownpaw felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. Sure he didn't care for becoming an apprentice, but today was supposed to be his day. His throat tightened and he hung his head in sadness. Sunkit was the star and always will be, he was stupid to hope for anything else._

" _Congratulations Brownpaw!" Brownpaw's head snapped up so quickly that it hurt his neck. Vinetail was padding toward him with her two kits in tow. "Hopefully you won't be driven insane by these two mousebrains," she gestured to Stonepaw and Wetpaw behind her, who meowed in protest. "Starclan knows how much of a pain in the tail they are." Brownpaw purred as Stonepaw glowered at Vinetail and Wetpaw haughtily started listing off reasons why she wasn't what her mother said. Vinetail boxed both of their ears and started shouting out reasons why she was right._

 _Vinetail was very outspoken and loud. She was a warrior at heart and becoming queen didn't change that._

" _I'm not that bad, it's Wetpaw who annoys everyone in the den with her bossiness," Stonepaw grumbled._

" _What did you say foxbreath! I'm not the one who snores like a badger!"_

Brownpaw smiled as he thought back to that moment. ' _I guess it wasn't all that bad…'_

"Brownpaw!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Sunpaw who had somehow gotten out of the large crowd. She skidded to a stop right beside him, her eyes shining, "Are you proud of me?"

Brownpaw slowed down and fixed his normal impassive gaze on her, "Do I have a reason to be? I would if you prove yourself to be a good warrior."

Sunpaw's smile melted off her face and was replaced by determination, "I'll be the best warrior ever, for you i'd do anything!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry for not updating more often. I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story as much as I like to write it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brownpaw followed his mentor, Sparrowflight, through the thick undergrowth that made up the forest floor. Lionfang padded confidently ahead of them while Sunpaw bounced along at Brownpaw's side. Dawnstar brought up the rear and occasionally tried to start up a conversation with her daughter.

This would be Sunpaw's first hunting lesson, but she didn't seem at all nervous or excited. Originally her parents were going to take her out, but she insisted on Brownpaw coming as well.

Brownpaw had tried his best to keep as far away from Sunpaw as he could, but his efforts were in vain. Dawnstar and Lionfang, of course, blamed him and would glare at him every time they saw him. Thankfully they didn't have another "talk" with him, but his scar still stung whenever he saw them.

Lionfang stopped walking when they reached Sunningrocks, currently in Thunderclan possession, and beckoned Sunpaw forward.

"What do you smell?" he asked her gently. Sunpaw raised her little pink nose in the air and took a deep whiff.

"I smell… Riverclan cats, a water vole, a few mice… and a finch," she meowed.

"Wonderful Sunpaw," Dawnstar purred. "Just made an apprentice and you can already scent so many things."

"Great job Sunpaw," Lionfang bent down and licked her ear.

' _You would think that she had just caught an adder by the praise she's receiving,'_ Brownpaw thought bitterly. He was a little surprised that Sparrowflight remained silent instead of licking Sunpaw's hindquarters, but just shrugged it off.

"Alright now show me the hunting crouch that we've been practicing," Lionfang said. Sunpaw immediately dropped into a perfectly positioned crouch, with her tail hovering just above the forest floor. Lionfang had been teaching Sunpaw ever since she was old enough to walk and Brownpaw had to begrudgingly admit that Sunpaw was a quick learner, so it was no surprise that she already mastered the hunting crouch.

Brownpaw's mind wandered off as Lionfang and Dawnstar guided Sunpaw into catching a water vole that was rooting through the ground. He felt Sparrowflight flick him with his tail and glanced up at the black furred warrior. Silently, his mentor gestured to the fat finch that Sunpaw had scented before, pecking at fallen seeds at the base of a tree. Brownpaw nodded in understanding and dropped into a hunter's crouch. He swiftly glided across the ground, his lithe body and thin fur making it easy to stay quiet. Stopping just a tail-length away, Brownpaw gathered strength in his legs and pounced. The finch didn't even have time to call out before he finished it with a sharp bite to the back of the neck.

It was a perfect kill by all accounts, swift and silent so that other prey wouldn't be scared off. Closing his eyes, he thanked Starclan for his catch before dragging the finch back to where Sparrowflight was sitting.

"Good job," he murmured into his ear. Brownpaw felt a small swell of pride in his chest at those words. He was a natural hunter thanks to his lean shape and narrow paws, his brown fur helping him blend in at any time of the year. He had even caught a piece of prey on his first hunting lesson as an apprentice. He could tell that Sparrowflight had been extremely impressed with him at that time.

While Sparrowflight began to hunt a mouse, Brownpaw turned to where Sunpaw was stalking another mouse, the water vole already scared away. When she managed to catch it, her parents broke into loud cheers and purrs of congratulations.

"Excellent, Sunpaw!" Lionfang boomed. Brownpaw heard Sparrowflight let out a hiss of frustration as the deputy's voice scared his quarry away. Dawnstar nuzzled her daughter with affection and cooed into her ear. But Sunpaw promptly ignored their praise and locked her eyes with Brownpaw's.

"Good job," he dipped his head towards her. Catching a piece of prey on someone's first outing as an apprentice was worthy of praise. Sunpaw had the skills to become a fine hunter, even with her bright colored coat.

Sparrowflight walked back to the group, clearly annoyed at the fact that his mouse had been scared off.

"Ahh, Sparrowflight. You weren't as successful as Sunpaw with your hunt?" Lionfang purred in amusement. Sparrowflight bristled at his words.

"No, the loud noises scared my prey away," he grumbled. Lionfang took no notice of this accusation and started to tell the story of Sunpaw's hunt to him.

"Wow, Brownpaw! Did you catch that?" Sunpaw asked, gesturing to the finch laying at his paws.

Brownpaw opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by his mentor, "Yes he did, a perfect catch if I say so myself." Brownpaw looked at him in slight shock and amusement. He really didn't think that Sparrowflight would praise him so openly, and in front of the leader no less! He must be extremely annoyed with Lionfang and Dawnstar's behavior to do that. Sunpaw gazed at Brownpaw, her eyes alight with admiration and warmth.

"Of course it was, Brownpaw is a natural hunter," she purred. Brownpaw could feel himself flush underneath his fur. He wasn't used to so many cats praising him, even though Sunpaw did all the time.

"It probably has more feathers than meat," Dawnstar sniffed, "And an apprentice as old as _him_ should be able to catch more than that." Lionfang glared at him with his piercing green eyes and Brownpaw felt his fur stand on end.

"He was supposed to be watching, not hunting. He could have scared Sunpaw's prey away," he snarled. With that he picked up the finch in his huge jaws and brushed past Brownpaw. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

Dawnstar nudged Sunpaw, trying to get her to follow, "Come along dear, let's show the whole clan your amazing catch!" But Sunpaw didn't move, she stood with her head bent low so that her eyes were shadowed over.

"Why are you so mean to Brownpaw?" she asked, her voice unusually monotone and quiet. Lionfang and Dawnstar exchanged confused glances before responding.

"We're just worried about the types of cats that hang around you, we want to make sure that they are worthy enough to be with you," Dawnstar meowed gently.

Brownpaw flinched, ' _I know everyone thinks that, but I didn't think they would say it in front of me like that. What's more is that they're pretending i'm not even here!'_ Sunpaw didn't move, but somehow her presence seemed even more dangerous than before.

"So… you think Brownpaw isn't worthy enough to be my mate?" she asked softly. Lionfang padded forward and dropped the finch to lick his daughter's golden head.

"He isn't worthy enough to be your friend, let alone your mate. You're special, you deserve to have the best of everything," he said. Brownpaw's ears drooped a little, it stung to be talked about like that. Sparrowflight shifted closer to him until their fur was brushing, giving him some comfort.

"Come on darling, let's go," Dawnstar meowed. Sunpaw finally stood up, though she did not lift her head up. Her parents quickly flanked her and escorted her back to camp. Brownpaw went to pick up his forgotten finch, but before he could he was stopped by his mentor's low voice.

"Hey Brownpaw, good work today," he said. Brownpaw's heart picked up a little. Sparrowflight did not give out praises lightly, so getting one meant that he really deserved it. With that, mentor and apprentice walked side by side back to camp.

* * *

When they reached the camp entrance, Brownpaw could hear the crowd of cats marveling at Sunpaw's catch. Among them were Sparrowflight's first litter, Sandstone and Fogfoot, who had just been made warriors. Upon seeing them, Sparrowflight let out a frustrated sigh.

"Go rest with your denmates, we'll be going out on the dawn patrol tomorrow." Brownpaw nodded and took his finch over to where Stonepaw was sprawled out in front of the apprentice's den.

The grey tom wearily opened his eyes, then let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Starclan it's just you Brownpaw. I thought it was Tanglefur, he trains me until I feel like a puddle of skin and fur. You wouldn't believe what he made me do today…" Brownpaw absentmindedly nodded along as Stonepaw ranted about his mentor's harsh training methods.

Eventually, Sunpaw and Wetpaw returned to the den as well. Usually the beautiful she-cat would be endlessly chattering to him, but today she was silent.

' _Maybe she finally realizes just how much better she is than me,'_ Brownpaw thought bitterly, ' _At least she won't bother me anymore."_

The apprentices settled down into their nests as Silverpelt stretched across the sky. Sunpaw didn't sleep in her regular nest by his side and instead slept in an empty one in the corner. Brownpaw lay awake, thinking about the day's events. The harsh words that his deputy and leader used still felt like a claw tearing into his chest. Was he really that bad?

He heard someone stirring so he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Soft pawsteps made their way towards him and Sunpaw's sweet scent reached his nose.

' _What's she doing?'_ She bent down until he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. Gently, she buried her face into his fur. She took a deep inhale, then sighed in contentment. It took all of Brownpaw's willpower to stay still while she did this.

"Oh Brownpaw, I love you, I love you so much," she whispered. Brownpaw felt his fur stand on end and his heartbeat quicken.

' _Why is she doing this?'_

"I love you so much, you're the only thing I need." Suddenly her voice grew lower and more sinister, making Brownpaw's limbs stiffen, "I want you all to myself, mine alone forever. I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away, i'll kill them all. Don't worry my love, we will be together forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, for the allegiances I only put in important cats from the other clans. Review if you see your OC!**

 **Q.O.T.D: Would you like a Sunpaw POV chapter?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Thunderclan_

Leader: Dawnstar- creamy white she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Lionfang- huge golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Medicine Cat: Goldberry- pretty golden she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Warriors:

Tanglefur- dark brown tom with wild, tangled fur and amber eyes

Apprentice- Stonepaw

Sparrowflight- black tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Brownpaw

Adderbite- dark grey tom with sharp yellow eyes

Clearsight- white she-cat with sharp green eyes

Kitefeather- calico she-cat with dark blue eyes

Mountainpeak- grey-blue tom with white splashes and blue eyes

Apprentice- Wetpaw

Darkfoot- dark brown tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes

Vinetail- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Falconwing- light brown she-cat with dark brown spots and green eyes

Sandstone- yellow tabby tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Fogfoot- solid black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Stonepaw- handsome grey tom with dark grey paws and amber eyes

Wetpaw- pretty, dappled grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Brownpaw- brown tom with dark brown points, one white paw, and amber eyes

Sunpaw- beautiful golden she-cat with creamy, white paws and brilliant blue eyes

Queens:

Daylight- pale yellow tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, (mother of Sparrowflight's kits, Palekit, Shadekit, and Nightkit)

Kits:

Palekit- pale yellow tabby she-cat with a white chest and yellow eyes

Shadekit- small black tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightkit- black tom with white patches and yellow eyes

Elders:

None

 _Shadowclan_

Leader: Needlestar- fluffy light brown tom with bright green eyes

Deputy: Pinefang- russet tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Swiftwind- black and white tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Coldwhisker- white she-cat with grey paws and green eyes

Apprentice- Brightpaw

Apprentices:

Brightpaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

 _Windclan_

Leader: Harestar- lithe brown she-cat with dark brown splotches and yellow eyes

Deputy: Galenose- grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Rabbitheart- small brown she-cat with amber eyes

 _Riverclan_

Leader: Dapplestar- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with bright amber eyes

Deputy: Puddlestep- light grey she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Waterripple- pale grey-blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Flightpaw

Apprentices:

Flightpaw (medicine cat apprentice)- white tom with grey splashes and green eyes

* * *

Brownpaw's back hit the ground with a thud as Stonepaw, yet again, bowled him over with his bulky body. The soft sand in the sandy hollow helped soften the impact, but his spine still ached. Stonepaw stood over him and placed a huge paw on his chest.

' _Oh Starclan, he's heavy,'_ Brownpaw winced.

"Hahaha! I win again!" Stonepaw shouted triumphantly. Tanglefur, Stonepaw's mentor, smiled at him from the edge of the hollow.

"That's my apprentice!" he cheered, "Now get off of him, you're crushing his chest."

' _Yes, yes, yes, please get off of me, I can't breathe.'_

Stonepaw grumbled but took his foot off of Brownpaw's chest. The plain brown apprentice immediately wheezed and gasped for air.

The four apprentices, Stonepaw, Wetpaw, Sunpaw, and Brownpaw had been taken out for a group training session by their mentors plus Dawnstar. Brownpaw slunk back to his own mentor, Sparrowflight and waited for the next match to start.

"Isn't Stonepaw amazing dear? Look how strong he is! I bet he'll be a wonderful mate to some lucky she-cat in the future~" Dawnstar purred at Sunpaw. Brownpaw rolled his eyes, she might as well have just told her daughter to become Stonepaw's mate right here and now. Sunpaw however, just flicked her ear dismissively.

"Yeah, I bet Palekit or Nightkit would be head over paws in love with him," she said. Dawnstar opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to decide better of it.

"Alright, next match is between Wetpaw and Sunpaw!" Lionfang announced. Wetpaw strode forward from her place beside her mentor, Mountainpeak. Sunpaw was nudged forward by Dawnstar and Lionfang, both of whom cooed words of encouragement in her ears.

"So, Brownpaw, who do you think will win?" Sparrowflight suddenly asked.

Brownpaw twitched his whiskers before replying, "Wetpaw. She's had more training and is bigger and stronger than Sunpaw. Besides that, she is a very talented fighter." Brownpaw was sure that no cat had heard their conversation, but he could have sworn that he saw Sunpaw's ears twitch.

"Begin!" Lionfang commanded. Wetpaw moved first, sprinting across the clearing and sending sand flying from her paws. Sunpaw crouched low and braced herself for the oncoming attack. Brownpaw narrowed his eyes in bewilderment.

' _Why isn't she dodging? There's clearly no way she can take Wetpaw on directly.'_

Wetpaw seemed confused as well, but didn't stop her charge. Just as she was a tail-length away from Sunpaw, the golden apprentice suddenly sprang forward and dove beneath Wetpaw's legs. She quickly stood up, causing the other she-cat to tumble to the ground with an undignified yowl. Sunpaw was immediately on top of her, pummeling her with her dainty paws while simultaneously using her body to prevent her from getting up.

"Sunpaw wins!" Lionfang crowed. Sunpaw stepped off of a heavily panting Wetpaw and was showered in Dawnstar's loving licks.

"Oh my beautiful, strong daughter! You're so talented at everything!" she cooed.

"Great match, Sunpaw!" Wetpaw chirped. Brownpaw rolled his eyes in agitation.

' _Wetpaw is super competitive and hates losing, but even she can't be mad at the perfect Sunpaw,'_ he thought scornfully. Mountainpeak, Tanglefur, and Stonepaw were licking her hindquarters as well. But despite the crowd of cats around her, Sunpaw had her sharp blue eyes fixed on Brownpaw. He turned away in discomfort, but still felt her burning gaze scorching his fur.

"If it's alright with the rest of you, my apprentice and I are going to stay behind to train a little more," Sparrowflight interrupted.

"Do whatever you want," Lionfang said with a dismissive flick of his ear. "Sunpaw, let's go back to camp and rest, you don't want to be tired for your first gathering!"

' _Oh right, the gathering,'_ Brownpaw remembered that tonight would be a full moon and therefore would be the peaceful meeting between all four clans. There had one a few days after his apprentice ceremony and he hadn't been able to go. He wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't go this time either, based on Lionfang and Dawnstar's opinion of him.

Even so, he was fine with that. Going to the gathering was supposed to be a big deal, but he would much rather stay home. There were too many cats for him to deal with and he would prefer to just sleep.

As the apprentices and mentors disappeared from the hollow, Sparrowflight turned to Brownpaw, "Your strength and size are a problem, you need to focus on using your speed and agility to outmaneuver your opponents. Just think of yourself as a fish, now attack me."

* * *

Brownpaw trudged back to camp, dragging his aching feet in the dirt. Sparrowflight didn't take it easy on him and he was sure that he'd feel the soreness for days. Upon his arrival in the camp, Sunpaw came bounding up to him and looked up at him with concern in her sparkling eyes.

"How are you feeling Brownpaw?" she asked.

Brownpaw shrugged, "Fine, just tired." Sunpaw nuzzled him with her soft, golden head.

"Come lay down with me, I caught a few voles for us to share earlier. I can groom you while we eat," she purred.

"No thanks, I just need to sleep," he meowed, "You don't have to be so nice to me you know."

Sunpaw tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean, i'm only doing what a proper mate should do."

Brownpaw flattened his ears against his skull and felt shivers run up and down his spine. Why won't she just leave him alone? Why was she so insistent on being his mate? Originally he thought that it was just a phase that would quickly die down, but it still hadn't happened yet.

Suddenly, a loud yowl sounded from the high ledge signaling the start of another clan meeting. Brownpaw swiveled his head to see Dawnstar's creamy pelt sitting proudly on the ledge. The two cats padded to sit in the crowd that had already gathered for the meeting.

Dawnstar swept her gaze through the crowd until it landed on her daughter, "Today is an important day, for it is Sunpaw's first gathering!" Brownpaw's clanmates started to cheer and praise the golden apprentice as if she had just been appointed deputy.

' _Wow...congratulations on surviving I guess,'_ he thought sarcastically.

"Tanglefur, Sparrowflight, Adderbite, Mountainpeak, Sandstone, Fogfoot, and the apprentices will be coming," Dawnstar then dismissed the clan with a flick of her tail.

"Brownpaw! You're coming to the gathering with me! I'm so excited!" Sunpaw squealed. Brownpaw inwardly groaned, he really didn't want to go. It's not like anything is going to happen anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to everyone who follows/favorites this story and also for your OCs. I will try to include all of them, though some of them may die.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everycat that Brownpaw had ever talked seemed to think that going to the gathering was a big deal. But as soon as he saw and heard all the other cats already milling about by the four great oaks, his only thought was ' _Yeah, I hate this already.'_

Stonepaw on the other paw seemed to be brimming with excitement and his sister, Wetpaw, was haughtily telling Brownpaw what he could and couldn't do, "Since this is your first gathering, i'm sure you're excited to mingle with the other apprentices."

' _That's the last thing I want to do,'_ he snorted in his head.

"Don't leak clan secrets or get too close with a cat from another clan, but since it's _you_ i'm sure you'll make some mouse-brained mistake…" Wetpaw continued to ramble on, but Brownpaw just tuned her out. Just how dumb did she think he was?

When Dawnstar gave the signal, the Thunderclan patrol raced down the hill. When they reached the hollow, Brownpaw purposely stuck to the edge. He had hoped to just blend into the background, but Sunpaw ruined his plan. She had been glued to his side since they left camp and was still following him around. Her bright golden pelt caught the attention of a noisy group of apprentices. By the time Brownpaw noticed that they were coming over, it was too late to escape.

"You must be Sunpaw. I had heard that you were beautiful, but the descriptions don't do you justice," a handsome white tom said with a sultry wink.

Sunpaw just smiled brightly, "Yes, i'm Sunpaw. Thank you for your compliment."

"Wow, you're so nice!" a shaggy brown she-cat squealed. "And such a cutie too." Brownpaw was pushed to the edge of the group as all the apprentices started clamouring for the golden apprentice's attention.

' _Even cats from the other clans are enamoured with her,'_ Brownpaw sighed, ' _At least I can get away now, thankfully no one noticed me.'_ He started to slink away when he noticed a silver tabby she-cat sitting away from the rest of the crowd. All the other cats seemed to be avoiding her, so Brownpaw decided to hide there. The she-cat's head snapped up when he approached, her amber eyes shining with hope.

"Hello! I'm Brightpaw, who are you?" she asked. Brownpaw had hoped to avoid any social situation, but couldn't ignore her when she looked so desperate to talk.

"I'm Brownpaw, who are you…" he trailed off as soon as he noticed his mistake.

' _Foxdung, I look like an idiot. Maybe Wetpaw is right about me,'_ he cursed himself. Since he didn't have much social interaction, he often made blunders like this.

Brightpaw pretended not to notice, but the twitching of her whiskers told Brownpaw that she was amused. "You can sit by me if you like," she offered hopefully. He murmured a quiet thank you and sat down beside her.

"I'm from Shadowclan and judging by your scent you're from Thunderclan right?" the silver tabby asked. Brownpaw dipped his head in confirmation and she studied him before continuing, "So you're Brownpaw, I think that Dawnstar forgot to mention you at the last gathering. I only heard about you through those two other apprentices."

Brownpaw winced, ' _Dawnstar didn't forget, she just hates me. But not announcing my apprenticeship at the gathering is a pretty petty move. What is she, a kit?'_

Brightpaw continued to ramble on, "I'm glad that I met you, you're the only cat who has approached me the whole gathering. I have a bit of a quick temper and kinda got into a fight during the last gathering. I'm really surprised that they let me come this time, I think that Needlestar felt sorry for me-" She was cut off by a loud yowl from one of the leaders from the other clans.

Brownpaw looked up the great oak to see Dawnstar's regal figure seated next to a friendly looking, fluffy brown tom. On the branch just below them sat a lithe brown she-cat and a pretty, tortoiseshell one.

"All is well in Shadowclan, we recently have been blessed with a new litter of kits…" the fluffy tom started.

"That's Needlestar, he's the leader of Shadowclan," Brightpaw whispered into his ear.

' _Wow, really? And here I thought he was the Windclan leader,'_ Brownpaw thought sarcastically. ' _But I guess she's just trying to help, it is my first gathering after all.'_

There was really nothing special in any of the reports, so Brownpaw didn't pay much attention. Suddenly, Sunpaw's sweet scent wafted into his nose and he quickly snapped his head to the side. The beautiful golden she-cat was standing there, her head bowed to the ground so that he couldn't see her eyes.

Brightpaw blinked in surprise at the newcomer and opened her mouth to say something, but Sunpaw beat her to it, "Who are you?" Her voice was soft, but Browpaw shivered. It sounded cold and completely void of emotion, like a bottomless pit.

"I'm Bright-"

"I don't care about your name," Sunpaw snapped. "What are you doing with Brownpaw?"

Brightpaw's fur bristled, "You don't have to be so rude!"

"Why should I be nice to a filthy leech," Sunpaw snarled.

"What did you say!" Brightpaw screeched and leaped to her paws, her eyes burning with fury. She lunged at Sunpaw, who gracefully dodged to the side. The Shadowclan apprentice was then bowled over and pinned to the ground by Sunpaw's dainty, white feet. She placed one paw on the struggling she-cat's neck, claws unsheathed. She started applying pressure and Brightpaw started to choke.

Brownpaw's eyes widened, "Sunpaw, what are you doing!"

"That's enough!" a commanding voice echoed throughout the clearing. Brownpaw looked up and saw every cat watching them.

' _Brightpaw's screech must have interrupted the gathering,'_ Brownpaw thought. Dawnstar, Lionfang, Needlestar, and a white she-cat approached them. Sunpaw calmly stepped off of Brightpaw who struggled to her paws, gasping for air.

"You'll pay for that!" she wheezed, then broke into a fit of coughing. When she finally noticed her leader standing behind her, she cowered on the ground.

"Brightpaw! This is the second time that you've started a fight at the gathering," Needlestar glared down at the quivering apprentice, clearly embarrassed by her behavior.

"Needlestar I-" Brightpaw squeaked, but was cut off by the white Shadowclan warrior.

"I pleaded with Needlestar to allow you to go, because I knew how much you wanted to. Now you get into another fight and not only make me look bad, but our entire clan," she growled.

"I-it wasn't me who started it," Brightpaw stammered, pointing at Sunpaw with her tail, "It was her."

Dawnstar's fur bristled, "How dare you accuse Sunpaw of such a thing!" Beside her, Lionfang was seething with rage, his ears drawn back and tail lashing.

Needlestar turned to the Thunderclan leader and dipped his head, "I apologize for the words and actions of this apprentice. She will be harshly punished."

"Good, make sure you do so," Dawnstar said, letting her fur lay flat. She then turned to the cats gathered in the clearing and announced, "This gathering is over."

Brownpaw followed his clan back to their own territory. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Brightpaw being comforted by the brown apprentice who had called Sunpaw a "cutie" earlier. He couldn't see anymore as Sunpaw suddenly appeared behind him and blocked his view.

"Who was she?" she asked him and Brownpaw shivered again at her tone.

"She was just some cat who started talking to me because she was lonely," he answered truthfully. "Why did you provoke her? She wasn't doing anything wrong and now she's gotten in trouble."

The golden she-cat narrowed her beautiful blue eyes, "Why you ask? In my opinion, that piece of crowfood deserves so much worse. She was trying to steal you away from me and anyone who does that…" A wide, sadistic smile stretched across her face, "...must die."


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not updating recently. Sunpaw will finally kill some cats in the next chapter so look foreword to that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the gathering, Sunpaw stuck closer to Brownpaw than before. She even made a fuss when he was put on patrols without her. He wasn't sure if she really meant what she said about killing anyone who "tried to steal him away from her", but judging by the way she had choked Brightpaw, he started to think that she was serious.

The first snow of leaf-bare had fallen during the night and Brownpaw felt envious of Stonepaw's thick pelt. Since he had been born near the end of leaf-bare, he had never seen snow. It was wet, cold, and blinding to look at under the sun. Thanks to his thin, sleek pelt, the snow didn't get caught in his fur, but it also left him freezing.

The fresh-kill pile was dwindling, as it always did in leaf-bare, so Lionfang increased the number of hunting patrols. It almost seemed like all Brownpaw ever did now was hunt.

He, Sparrowflight, Kitefeather, and Falconwing were heading back to camp with their catches. It was very awkward for Brownpaw to be so close to Falconwing and it didn't help that she was trying to chat with him. She had pretty much ignored him when he was a kit and mostly left him with Vinetail.

The three warriors only caught three scrawny mice between them, two of which were caught by Sparrowflight. Brownpaw on the other paw managed to catch two shrews, a robin, and a squirrel all on his own. The two female warriors were impressed with his hunting ability and even his stiff mentor seemed to be proud of him.

The delicious smell of the rabbit that he was holding blocked out most other scents, but he could still faintly detect a foul odor underneath. Kitefeather came to a halt and held up her tail to stop the rest of the patrol. The calico she-cat placed her prey on the ground and scented the air. Soon her eyes widened and her fur stood on end.

"What is it?" Sparrowflight mumbled around the mice he carried in his jaws.

"Fox!" she hissed. As soon as she said that, a huge red-brown shape burst out of the foliage. It had a long snout that was criss-crossed with scars and narrow, black eyes. Its pelt was ragged and its ribs were clearly visible through its skin. It opened its mouth to show off its many, sharp teeth before letting out a strange sort of bark.

Sparrowflight dropped his prey on the ground and kicked it backwards, "It's weak and starving, but be on your guard. A desperate predator is a dangerous one."

Brownpaw could feel paws trembling as he stared at the fox. He couldn't even last ten heartbeats in a bout against Stonepaw, how could he face a monster this big!

He placed his rabbit on the ground and joined the warriors, who were slowly circling around the fox. The beast swung its head from side to side, trying to pick a target. Brownpaw's heart almost stopped whenever its gaze passed over him.

Eventually, the fox grew tired of waiting and lunged at Falconwing, who narrowly dodged its snapping jaws. Kitefeather rushed in and caught the beast's bushy tail in her teeth while Sparrowflight raked his claws down its side. Despite his hesitance, Brownpaw also went in next to his mentor and slashed at the fox's scrawny flank.

The fox yelped in pain and furiously twisted around, trying to dislodge the three cats. It succeeded in throwing Kitefeather and Sparrowflight away and sent them skidding across the snow. It then focused its attention on Brownpaw.

The brown furred apprentice froze under the monster's glare. By the time he came back to his senses, he was being swatted to the ground by one massive foreleg. He let out a hiss as his breath was knocked out of him and his ears rang from the impact. The fox loomed over him, its eyes flashing with delight and hunger. Brownpaw closed his eyes as it raised its paw to give the finishing blow.

' _Is this really it for me? Am I going to die?'_ he thought while awaiting the strike.

But it never came. The combined force of Sparrowflight, Falconwing, Kitefeather, and Sunpaw managed to throw the fox off of him and send it tumbling to the ground. Brownpaw scrambled to his paws and assisted his clanmates by biting every mouse-length of fox flesh he could. The vicious predator, quickly deciding that it had had enough, turned tail and fled.

Brownpaw let out a shaky breath and sunk down to the forest floor. After he calmed his trembling paws and racing heart, he blinked gratefully at the rest of his patrol and Sunpaw.

Wait… Sunpaw?

"Why are you here?" Sparrowflight asked the golden she-cat. Said cat ignored the question and raced over to Brownpaw's side.

"Well I for one am glad she was," Kitefeather purred. "Let's get the prey back to camp, I think most of it is still edible. We can report what happened once we're there."

"Okay, just lie down over here," the medicine cat, Goldberry, instructed Brownpaw. After the brown tom did as he was told, she started to feel along his flank for any internal injuries. This earned a jealous growl from Sunpaw, who was hovering close by.

"Don't touch him like that, auntie," she hissed and glared at her through slitted eyes.

"Aww, does someone have a crush?" the older golden she-cat cooed.

Sunpaw lashed her tail in irritation, "No, I love him. He's my mate."

Goldberry purred in amusement, "So that's why I detect some jealousy. Well I think your tom is good to go, just make sure he rests for today."

"Will do," Sunpaw said coldly.

Brownpaw felt his fur prickle throughout the entire exchange between the two she-cats. His self-proclaimed "mate" was even getting jealous of the medicine cat who also happened to be her aunt. Wasn't that a little strange?

He was herded to his feet by Sunpaw, who stopped Goldberry from helping with a low growl.

"Alright, alright. I won't touch your tom," the medicine cat said teasingly and ambled back into the herb storage space. Sunpaw stopped glaring only when the other she-cat was out of sight and nudged Brownpaw out of the den. She still supported him even after he insisted that he could walk fine by himself and guided him to a secluded spot near the nursery.

"Stay here, i'll go get us some food," she chirped, her usual preppy self seeming to have returned. As she walked over to the fresh-kill pile, Brownpaw felt something small hurtle into his side. He looked down to see Palekit sitting on her haunches and rubbing her nose with one paw.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" she cut herself off when she looked up and saw who she had crashed into.

"It's not a big deal, why do you seem so frightened?" Brownpaw questioned the pale yellow she-cat.

"N-no reason, I-I just… n-nothing," she squeaked. Brownpaw frowned and opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped when he saw a shadow looming over them.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Sunpaw asked with a large grin on her face, but also with cold, dark eyes.

"I n-need to go," Palekit whispered and scampered off.

"Why was she here?" Sunpaw asked, turning her ice-cold gaze down to Brownpaw.

"I-I don't know, she seemed to be playing and then accidentally crashed into me," he explained. The golden apprentice narrowed her eyes and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked in a soft voice.

"N-no, why would I lie," Brownpaw stammered. He desperately looked for a way out of the situation, but his brain seemed to be frozen in fear.

"You love her, don't you," Sunpaw stated.

"What? No!" the brown apprentice shook his head. Where did she come up with that conclusion?

"Is my love not enough?" Sunpaw asked, her entire body shaking with an unknown emotion. "Tell me, is that it!"

Brownpaw was paralyzed on the ground and could barely open his mouth to talk, "N-no, she c-came over h-herself. I-it was an accident." He expected the she-cat to deny his claims again, but to his surprise, she relaxed and her eyes softened.

"That's right, you would never do that," she murmured. "You belong to me, you would never cheat on me." She leaned down to nuzzled his face and he did all he could not to flinch, "I'm sorry Brownpaw, I just became so angry when I saw her talking to you. I hope you can forgive me."

Brownpaw gulped and stammered, "Y-yeah."

"It's all her fault," Sunpaw suddenly growled, "She wants to take you away from me. I warned her to keep away, but I guess it hasn't been enough." She flexed her claws and turned to glare at the nursery walls. "Don't worry my love, I'll make her pay for trying to come in between us. She won't bother us any more after I'm done."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ryuu686: Yeah, she gets crazier as she gets older**

 **Kitty-Guardian Hootryd: Yeah, Palekit's going to die**

 **Bravestar BDB: Your feeling was correct**

 **Probably Nobody: ?**

 **MoonlightDewz101: Thank you so much! Sorry for not updating sooner**

 **Silverfrost: Not happening**

 **Fizziixcs: Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. Enjoy!**

Brownpaw's paws wouldn't stop trembling for the rest of the day. Sunpaw's threat hovered around his head like an annoying fly. ' _She wouldn't actually kill Palekit would she?'_ He shook his head in an attempt to dispel his fears. ' _Of course she wouldn't, she just said that in a fit of anger. She would never actually go through with it, right?'_ But no matter how hard he tried to reassure himself, the fear that Sunpaw may kill an innocent kit lingered in the forefront of his mind.

Sunpaw seemed to be her normal, bouncy self when she herded him into the apprentice's den to rest. She also fetched some poppy seeds in order for him to sleep better after the day's events. Eventually, the seeds calmed his racing heart and he drifted off into slumber.

Brownpaw woke up in a small clearing in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. The forest around him was dark, but the clearing itself was bathed in starlight. ' _Is this a dream?'_

Suddenly, he heard the grass rustle behind him and he whipped around. There stood a brown tabby tom with dark, almost black, stripes and stunningly yellow eyes. Brownpaw's fur bristled, but as he took note of the stars in the other tom's fur, he calmed down.

"Who are you?" he asked the mystery cat.

"My name is Driftstar, the leader of Thunderclan before Dawnstar." The Starclan warrior replied.

Brownpaw narrowed his eyes, ' _I'm no medicine cat, nor a cat destined for some great future. So why had a cat of such great importance come to me?'_

"I have come to warn you about Sunpaw and the threat she poses towards the clans." Driftstar said, his eyes flashing.

' _That was blunt, I thought that Starclan cats were more mysterious and vague,'_ Brownpaw thought in surprise.

"We foresaw a terrible danger looming in the future. Something that could wipe out the clans even if all the clans were to unite together to face it. In order to combat this disaster, we needed to create a cat who was strong enough to lead the clans and fight against it. The cat we created was Sunpaw."

' _Of course it was.'_

"We imbued her with many gifts, such as unparalleled fighting and hunting talent, senses that are five times as sharp as a normal cats, genius level intellect, extreme speed and agility… " As Driftstar rattled off the list of Sunpaw's gifts, Brownpaw could only sit and listen in amazement. How could any one cat have so many gifts?

"Not only that, but we also gave her five special powers that should awaken when she turns nine moons old. These powers represent each of the five clans, including Starclan." The old Thunderclan leader continued.

"What are these powers?" Brownpaw asked, his head spinning as he heard the new information.

"We do not know," Driftstar admitted, "Only that they are extremely powerful. Of course we weren't foolish enough to give all of these abilities to any random cat. We instilled the chosen kit with leadership abilities, charisma, loyalty, bravery, protectiveness, kindness, and enough love for every cat in every clan."

"Wait," Brownpaw piped up, "If Sunpaw has all of these qualities, how can she pose a threat to the clans?"

"Well…" the brown tabby hesitated, "The love that should have been distributed to every cat, was instead focused onto one. I'm sure you know who that cat is."

" … Oh…"

Driftstar nodded, "Yeah, she's obsessed and would do anything for her love. And because of the gifts we gave her she has the power to do so."

"Can't you stop her? Or at least take away her abilities?" Brownpaw asked, his heart racing. With all of those powers, she could take on an entire clan of warriors and come out unscathed.

"No, we cannot," Driftstar said, shaking his head sadly, "We can't directly interfere with living cats after they have been born. We are warning you because you may be the only one who can stop her." Brownpaw gulped nervously, how could he take down such a powerful cat? Who knows what she may do if he tries to interfere.

The brown tabby in front of him sensed his discomfort and licked the top of his head to soothe him. "Don't worry young one, Starclan will be on your side. We created this monster and will help you defeat her."

A terrible howl suddenly ripped through his dream and he woke with a start. Trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes, he made his way out of the apprentice's den. Daylight was frantically racing around the clearing and searching through every nook and cranny of the camp.

"What's going on?" Dawnstar asked as she stepped out of the leader's den. Her bright, blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

"It's Palekit, she's gone!" the distressed queen wailed. Sparrowflight rubbed up against his mate to soothe her while Dawnstar yowled for a clan meeting.

"We'll organize a search patrol at once. Sparrowflight, would you like to lead it?" she asked the black tom, who nodded in confirmation.

"I would and I will take my apprentice with me, his tracking skills will come in handy," he said.

"I'll go too," a sweet voice piped up from the middle of the camp, one that made Brownpaw's fur crawl. Dawnstar turned to her daughter and purred.

"Of course! With you on the patrol, Palekit will be found in no time."

Clearsight and Sandstone were also chosen to go on the patrol. Although Sparrowflight seemed calm, his twitching tail betrayed his worry. The patrol split up after no cat could pick up Palekit's scent, though Sunpaw stuck close to Brownpaw's side. She started to guide him through the trees, towards the Shadowclan border.

' _This is around where we encountered that fox!'_ Brownpaw thought with growing dread. ' _What in Starclan's name did she do?'_ As they grew nearer to the Thunderpath, the horrible tang of blood and fox entered his nostrils. Sunpaw abruptly came to a halt and Brownpaw's eyes grew wide at the scene in front of him.

Laying in a lump near the base of a tree was what the apprentice assumed was Palekit's corpse. This was hard to tell however since most of her fur had been shredded from her body. The few patches that remained were stained red with her own blood. Though the face was mauled beyond recognition, Brownpaw could see her tiny jaws twisted open in a silent scream. Her yellow eyes had been gouged out and both her ears had been ripped off of her head. Her limbs had been broken so badly that white shards of bone could be seen poking through the skin.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard was the steady dripping of blood from the poor kit's tail, which was draped on a low hanging branch. Brownpaw couldn't move, as he stared in shock and terror at the sight before him.

"Looks like we found the missing kit," Sunpaw chirped happily, as if there wasn't a gruesomely mutilated body right in front of them. "I wonder what happened, looks like she died pretty painfully."

Brownpaw lifted his head to look at the golden she-cat in horror, "S-sunpaw?"

The other apprentice continued on, still gazing at Palekit's corpse, "Maybe that fox did it. Maybe that fox sensed that that mangy, fox-hearted, dung eater had trespassed on someone else's territory and punished her for it." She turned her head to look at Brownpaw, her eyes staring straight into his soul. "If anyone else tries to steal my belongings, then maybe… that fox will do it again."

 **I wanted to make Sunpaw into a Mary-sue gone bad.**


End file.
